Chess
by frankiebabe29
Summary: when the world ends, they play a game of chess. one shot.


_**AN: hey just me. I've been meaning to put this up for ages but haven't got around to it. Hope you enjoy cause I think its one of my best (not that that's saying much).**_

_**PLEEEEEAAASSSSEEEEE!!!! REEEEEVVVVVIIIIEEEEEEEEWWW!!!! **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own. Do not sue.**_

**Chess**

"I do sometimes you know" she whispered into the darkness of the room, eyes glowing with the light of the low lamp, that echoed through the dank and derelict corridors.

He twisted his eyes up to meet hers.

"Do what?"

She smiled somewhat wistfully "Dream."

He laughed. "No you don't, you only remember."

He looked down once more at the strange collection of stones between them and seem to consider.

"Knight to E5" he said at last, picking up one of them.

"No, no" she sighed "that one's a rook, your knight was there four turns ago."

She paused for a moment. "Then again, you were never particularly good at chess, were you?" She reflected.

He frowned in contemplation.

"It was the sacrificing thing, I think." He recalled. "I knew more about those than anybody had a right to, so I was never willing to...Anyway, I was still better than you. Only now there stones and I cant keep track of them. How do you remember?"

She smiled riley "I've always found it's the forgetting that's difficult – your knights over there."

For a few moments their was only the sound of breath and the occasional movement of the hand, then she sighed. "Your right I do only remember, but sometimes I need to pretend."

He glanced at her surreptitiously. "That's he still alive?"

"That the world isn't dead."

He laughed. "You dream big."

She wrapped her arms closer around herself. "I don't dream remember?"

Knight2E6

"Perhaps I should have loved you instead," she mused. "It would have been easier."

He snorted.

"Don't be stupid." he replied. "You did love me. That was the whole problem with you two, even when you were together you were both completely in love with me."

She laughed. "Perhaps- it certainly would have explained things." Her fingers rubbed a 'Rook' stone gently.

"People thought we were mad, you know, for following you."

He grunted. "You were mad! We were all mad- you don't chase after a Dark Lord if your not, that was half the fun of it!"

She looked at the game. "You're losing again." She told him, amused.

"I always lose! It's a habit of mine, in case you haven't noticed." He glared determinedly at the stones before laughing

"Perhaps I should have loved you too, only then what would have become of the poor Wealeys?"

She smiled sadly. "Well, they might have lived."

He returned her a bitter one. "Nobody lived, remember?"

Rook2B7

"Check!" he grinned triumphantly.

"That's a porn." she said flatly.

"No, I'm sure this one is a bishop!" He glared up at her suspiciously "your cheating aren't you?" he demanded.

She sighed. "No that's a pon, there's your bishop!"

"Oh."

"Yes, oh." she snapped "Anyway I've got you in practically checkmate , I only need two more turns."

"that's why I was trying to check you."

She stood up, stretching her arms above her head and gazing around the small room.

"We've lived our lives in this school haven't we?" she said softy.

He nodded. She smiled at him reassuringly "I only ask because sometimes I wonder if that's why we didn't hid with the muggles, because we knew nothing of life outside these walls."

He snorted " Oh we've lived outside these walls alright, only I didn't like it so much did you?"

"I think it's meant to grow on you." she said, slightly perplexed.

He considered this before shaking his head "No, Hogwarts is home and she always has been. She's forever like that."

She traced her fingers along the groves in the wall "no she's not, she's just an old castle and one day she'll end like everything else, only she'll outlast us."

She sighed and pushed her face into the cold stone and closed her eyes.

He watched her, then silently picked up the stones, and shoved them into a pocket "you do know why we really didn't go to the muggles, don't you?"

She turn back towards him "Yes I know. Death is death is death after all, and there's no escaping it. And your right I suppose, Hogwart is home."

"Your thinking this is a bad thing," he commented softy, wrapping his fingers around her cold ones.

" It's not Hermione"

"Then what is it? What is it meant to be when the world all dies, a good thing Harry?" she asked.

"No love, I think it's just meant to be an ending."

Cheekmate.

_**Hope you liked! Please review .**_


End file.
